


Pandemic Degrassi

by darlingharlotv2



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Retcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingharlotv2/pseuds/darlingharlotv2
Summary: It's been 13 years since Emma and Manny graduated from Degrassi. Their lives have taken some turns but all for the best. They are living their best lives in LA and familiar faces keep them company as the world faces a global pandemic. This is a fluff piece to just give favorite characters happy, blissful, Degrassi-free lives.
Relationships: Darcy Edwards/Peter Stone, Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos, Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson, Terri MacGregor/Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Zoë Rivas/Rasha Zuabi
Kudos: 2





	Pandemic Degrassi

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was originally meant to be a fluff one-shot to make some people happy with how I imagine Janny turned out. However, I've decided to make it into a little series to just give some characters the ending they deserve. I intend to fix this chapter and then proceed. Hope you enjoy :)

Manny remembered every single moment of their relationship, it helped calm her in those moments where he drove her up the wall. The way it started – as a way to gain independence from her parents. The way it built into something real because Jay made her feel safe. Made her feel whole. The way he always made her laugh and have a good time. The way he gave her his mom’s ring –his last connection with her. But there were the bigger things – like how he got her into Smithsdale. The way he made sure she made it to Hollywood and felt confident enough to audition for the movie to change her life. The way he held her when Mick tried to destroy her. And then the moments that really tried their relationship – the long distance, the romantic scenes and the way Jay trusted her and their relationship. He would patiently wait for her even when they were fighting and she was ignoring his calls.

The best moments Manny kept near and dear are when he decided nothing was keeping him in Toronto and he packed up one day and moved to LA to start his garage with Sean. The moment when that stick turned blue and this time she didn’t feel dread or terror but excitement and an overabundance of love. The way his entire face lit up and he wrapped her in her favorite type of hug, the one where he wraps her up with a spin and swoops her off her feet. All the little things he did during her pregnancy and the way he looked at their daughter. So when Jay acts like Jay or tries to tell their daughter about their high school days, Manny remembers those moments to remind herself that Jay is the only one who ever truly loved her and who she ever truly loved.

There are other things that help her not climb the walls with Jay’s antics. The way he loves Julietta is one. The way he excitedly agreed to Manny naming their daughter after her mom. The way he scoured baby name books for the middle name and settled on Tala because Manny’s parents are his family and he wanted to show he loved that they were Filipino. The way Julietta became nicknamed JT by both of them. He even tells her about the JT they knew in high school which makes Manny’s heart melt and makes her feel like he’s still with her. JT loves to play dress up with Manny. She loves to sing and dance. She dreams of being a princess and living in castles. But when Jay walks in the door or Jay heads into the garage, JT becomes daddy’s little angel and he loves teaching her how to tinker with cars. Those moments showcase Jay the most. The way he obsesses over every little thing JT has to say or anything she does. Like he can’t possibly get enough. Manny had a doubt of fear during the pregnancy when they learned it was a girl. She had heard horror stories of guys being disappointed by not having a son first but Jay seemed more excited than Manny ever thought she could be. It’s the way he raves to Emma, Spinner, Sean, or Liberty when they are all together about how perfect JT is. So when Jay hugs her too hard while still wearing his grease stained clothes and stains her dress, or when he jokes about her Degrassi Gone Wild incident, or when he gets too wrapped up in his video game and ignores her in her new lingerie; Manny remembers all the amazing things Jay does that make her love him more every day. She loves that he can’t possibly wait long enough to change before he hugs her. She loves that he loves remembering their past because it all leads to them ending up together. She loves that he repays her in double when he ignores her for even a second. She loves the way that sometimes when they are out with friends, he looks longingly at her and she knows he’s wishing they were back at home, snuggled up with JT and probably watching Moana for the millionth time.

So when the test turns blue and Emma pulls her into an excited hug because they both are having COVID babies, Manny feels that same excitement and abundance of love she felt when she found out she was pregnant with JT. The only thing Manny misses is that she still hasn’t become Mrs. Jason Hogart but that’s an easy fix. Emma wanted to tell the guys together, hoped really. But Manny wanted it to be private, between her, Jay and JT. Over quarantine they had been sharing everything with Sean and Emma and it was great but this was something she knew he would want to celebrate alone, first. He would shout it from the rooftops later but first, it would be a family celebration. An intimate celebration to follow. Because even though it had been 12 years of being together, Jay could never get enough of Manny.

Obviously.

So Manny donned her facemask and made a run to Target – they had to have a shirt or something indicating Big Sis and Baby. She thoroughly sanitized her hands before getting out of the car and ventured in. She spotted the white tee and white onesie and figured some paint would do. JT could get her hands dirty and decorate it. They could even make a poster. Manny headed directly to the craft aisle and got her supplies. She was in and out in 15 minutes but still had to sit in her car for a few minutes to calm her anxiety. She knew Jay would have no problems taking on grocery shopping but the panic threatened to consume her knowing she wouldn’t feel comfortable doing it herself. Not while being pregnant. The doctor’s office was going to be scary enough.

JT immediately noticed the art supplies when Manny returned home and her face showed all the excitement Manny was keeping to herself. Manny pulled out an old shirt of hers for JT to wear and set up the paints. The pair spent an hour decorating the shirts and poster. JT went down for a nap while Manny set to preparing Jay’s favorite dinner. She kept eyeing the clock – impatient for him to return from the garage. Working on luxury cars for Hollywood elites meant Sean and Jay still had steady income even with most people still sheltered up. Not that they were hurting with Manny’s budding career.

Everything was finally in place when Manny heard Jay’s familiar footsteps preparing to come in from the garage. JT was already rushing but Manny was prepared, she caught JT in her arms and swooped her up. She heard Jay pause briefly, confused as to why he wasn’t met by his daughter before continuing to make his way to the kitchen. He turned the corner and JT jumped from Manny’s arms to Jay, screaming “SURPRISE!” Jay caught her, confused, by her colorful shirt and the poster and onesie on the island. He read over JT’s “Big Sis” shirt, the “Baby Hogart” onesie, and the “Congrats Daddy! Baby #2 coming soon!” Manny could barely continue her elation, raising her hands to her face, smiling his special smile. He looked to her, excited and full of love.

“We’re…are we?” 

“Yes!” Manny squealed. He shifted JT slightly so he could pull Manny into his arms as well. She could feel his love and happiness sweep through them. He held them for a moment more and then pulled away so he could see Manny’s face. 

“So how do you feel about finally becoming Mrs. Hogart?”


End file.
